


I Don't Share (He's Mine)

by hellbells



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Plotting, Pre-Slash, Scheming, Vaako - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick has never pretended that he plays well with others. Dame Vaako is standing in the way of something he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Share (He's Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own and thanks to Casey_Wolfe for the most rapid beta in history!

8\.  Don’t play well with others

 

There was a whole part of the Necromonger elite that was never seen. It was true that the society was on the whole very formal to the point of being cold, but that was not all they were. Well, maybe that was not strictly true but in the upper elite, occasionally love matches were formed. However more often you found that if any love was to be found then it occurred long after the bonding happened.

 

Rarer still were genuine friendships, which could spring up. It was hard though when society was built up on the idea that the weak died, and the victor kept the spoils. It bred hard men and women as a result, but they were a product of their lives - _only the strong survive._

 

Dame Toal and Scales were in the latter’s quarters drinking tea. The conversation had turned to more light hearted means, namely gossip. Dame Toal was surprised and it showed, “So wait I’m not warming the Lord Marshall’s bed, and you’re not?”

 

Dame Scales shook her head in denial so that left a perplexing question. If she was not warming the Marshall’s bed and neither was her friend then who was? She could think of only one other candidate but surely the new Lord had more sense. Selene Vaako was a snake wrapped up in finery - she was well known for her deception. She was beautiful and none could deny it, but there was something bone deep ugly about her personality.

 

The previous Lord Marshall would favour her, and she would warm his bed for maybe a month at a time. It was strange the unwritten law. The Lord Marshall would seek companionship if they were not bonded, but the only ones they could trust were the women in the upper elite. As a result, usually one of the Commanders’ wives would be picked for the ‘honour’ of warming his bed until his interest waned.

 

The Commanders were aware of what was going on beneath their very eyes.  Still it was the way things were done, and there was nothing they could do - if they wished to keep their position. Scales put her tea down, “It can’t be Dame Vaako, can it?”  
  
“No she would kill him the minute he tried to bed her.” Was the accurate assessment made by Toal.

 

She was curious, she could not deny that.  However there was part of her that also grateful that she was not being pestered and that was perhaps the greatest gift of all. She was one of the rare few who loved her husband. So whilst she had done her stints in the Lord Marshall’s bed she was glad that was not the case.

 

Scales was a little more devilish than her, “Well you know Lord Vaako seems in a much better mood.”

 

Lucilla Toal paused considering that piece of information, puzzles could be solved you just needed to see how they pieced together.  “Well if Dame Vaako is warming his bed. It would be an intriguing pairing, no?”

 

“Violent more like.”

 

Lucilla couldn’t disagree, “True, true but satisfying at least on a primal level.”

 

  *  _The mystery continued._



 

The next time they started to consider the mystery was at the next training / meeting of the upper elite. These were always an amusing mix of entertainment and hyper-awareness so that you didn’t end up dead. Lucilla stood next to her friend and watched proceedings like a hawk. She needed to observe everything so that she could look for potential weaknesses and if Lord Vaako was rather pretty sparring with the Lord Marshall then that was just an added bonus.

 

The Commanders had all sparred against the new Lord as a way to gauge their own skills. However even as early as the first sparring matches it was clear that the Commanders were all hopelessly outclassed. It didn’t matter whether the match lasted seconds or minutes - they all ended up with the Commander on the floor with a sword to their throat. The sparring bouts served two purposes - Riddick could claim they were training, but these matches also showed the Commanders what fate awaited them if they got the bright idea to go against him.

 

Lord Vaako had ended up on his back, and it had taken the longest time but he showed fire. The sword was coming near his neck but he didn’t wait for his fate. He kicked the blade away and righted himself. It intrigued Riddick, and finally he’d found someone who shared his passion for life. It really was a crying shame that he was married to such a wicked bitch. She was the type who was sure to suck the life out of a person but not in a good way.

 

Riddick smirked, and attacked with renewed vigour laughing at the unexpected test of his skill and wit.  It was a much closer battle than he initially thought he would have. It was an annoyance when they had to break for evening dinner but there were traditions to be had.

 

He waited until the dinner was flowing to make a move that could not be misconstrued by any one. He leant over to his second’s ear, “I want you to come to my quarters so we can do some private strategizing.”

 

Vaako looked startled by the offer and his wife viciously stabbed her meat on her plate. He just bowed his head in acquiescence, as to deny his Lord was stupid and it angered his wife in the process so it really was a delightful bonus.  He finished his meal, looking almost demure in Riddick’s eyes, keeping his eyes on his food unless one of the Commanders asked him a direct question.  He couldn’t believe that Vaako was shy, but maybe he was a little shy. It wouldn’t matter he would soon find out.

 

He kept his eye on the Vaakos, particularly the female Vaako. She was after all a conniving cow, and one who would gladly see him dead if he let his guard down. When she wasn’t even subtle at glaring at him; Riddick smirked and raised a glass at her.  She had to take the toast and play at civil and Riddick could tell just how badly those muscles strained for her attempted smile. Although he would have given her points for effort; sadly the Necromonger society did not award points for that. The toast given, he decided to pull his First Among into a conversation so he wasn’t so stressed.

 

  *  _And they kept it up until the end of the meal._



 

Dame Scales watched the couple leave and was astounded; she was almost certain that the wicked witch was not the current favoured consort.  She had listened to the toast but that wasn’t to show regard- that was thinly veiled mockery, and they all knew it. She was definitely not the flavour of the cycle, but by the same light - The Lord Marshall was hovering around the couple but not looking at Dame Vaako. Did that mean that Lord Vaako was one warming the Lord's bed?  It was a possibility - one that broke with tradition, but then again the old Lord Marshall was dead.

 

The Dame looked to her friend to see if she had caught the interplay between the couple and their leader.  Dame Vaako had been dismissed but Lord Vaako was the one who was being asked to stay behind for ‘strategizing’. Lucilla mentally snorted as there was only one type of ‘strategizing’ you have in mind when you have a look like that.  She didn’t care to stick around to find out if her assumptions were correct as she rather enjoyed living in this verse, and had no desire to take a trip to the Underverse.

 

Vaako followed his Lord back to his quarters like he was bid. It was not a distressing idea, even if it didn’t end up in sex. He would just be grateful for the reprieve from his viperous wife. She had been useful at the time he’d married her but she had most definitely outgrown her uses.

 

Riddick wanted Vaako at ease; if he came to his bed it would be because his Commander wanted to not out of some fucked up obligation. He offered up some nectar as a way to lighten up the mood. His crooked grin, “You look like you could use it.”

 

Vaako’s pained smile told a story, “Yeah you’re not wrong.”

 

Riddick was very curious because what he’d learned about Vaako hinted at a man of strong mind and body, so where had been his good sense when he’d picked his wife. “Did you forget your brain when you picked her?”

 

Vaako choked some of his drink in surprise at the blunt question, but at the same time it was a refreshing change. “She had her uses but she is now too accustomed to her role, and she always wants more.”

 

“So kill her.”

 

Vaako sighed as if he’d thought about it on many occasions, and in truth he had. The laws governing their society though were fickle and when it came to ending a marriage union without proof of guilt he could be sent to the Underverse himself. It was the only way they had managed to curb the number of deaths that had run through the fleet when no law had been implemented.

 

“The only one with that power my Lord is you,” Vaako said plainly.

 

Riddick grinned, a plan forming in his mind. “And is that something you would wish as a reward?”

 

Vaako looked up, letting his emotions show briefly, “More than anything.”

 

Riddick moved so that he was facing Vaako on the sofa, “I see.” His hand stroked Vaako’s face and he was glad to see the Commander lean into the touch.

 

Vaako rasped, “Please don’t tease.”

Riddick would have snickered and cracked a joke but it seemed that the object of his affection was in fact skittish so that would probably lead to him running. Instead he pressed his Commander back into the sofa, making him understand that he wasn’t intending to tease. He loved sex and he wanted Vaako to love it too.

 

***

 

He was more than happy when Vaako collapsed back onto the bed panting harder than he ever had after a training session. “You have ruined me.”

 

Riddick tried not to be smug but really he had good reason to be smug. “Good, and I will be dealing with your wife soon enough.”

 

  *  _Something would have to give soon and Vaako’s money was on the Lord Marshall and not his wife for once._



 

It all came to a head the next meeting of the Upper Elite. Lucilla was glad to find that they were at the last part of the meeting where ‘any other business’ was to be attended.  It seemed even the ever implacable and calm Lord Vaako was eager for the meeting to end. Although she could empathize having to stand ramrod straight for that long would take it’s toll on anyone, even the hardiest of warriors.

 

Lord Vaako was the one in charge of making sure that everything ran smoothly. “So does anyone have any business left for today?”

 

The Commanders were most surprised when the one to answer in the affirmative was Riddick. “I do.”

 

Vaako hid behind his Commander role, while inside he was bouncing with glee. He was the only one who had an inkling about what was to go on.  He couldn’t believe that soon he would be free of her poisonous influence. It was a little too much like a good thing so he would wait until it was done to smile or even feel any type of happiness.

 

The Commanders were all waiting with bated breath to see just what the Lord Marshall was going to do. His tone was cold and silky- suggesting that someone was about to end up in the Underverse. It was just a question of who?

 

The answer came when he circled the Vaako’s and, well, many assumed that Lord Vaako was about to be dispatched, After all being the favourite was a double edged sword. It was great while you are the shiny new model, but then when you do something to lose your shine you can very quickly end up dead.  The sword was in his hand, so everyone knew that Riddick was planning something.  

 

Selene gasped as he felt the blade slice her stomach in two. She clutched the contents almost hoping in vain that if she held her guts in then she wouldn’t end up in the Underverse. She looked to her husband to see if she would at least be avenged but she didn’t even have that comfort as he was looking gleeful. She knew that she should have killed him when she had the chance.

 

Vaako didn’t so much as blink as he watched his former wife collapse to the floor in a heap. She had been such a source of hatred in his life, but now he was free and could look forward to things once again. In truth, he was not sure what to make of this emotion, hope? It was a disconcerting feeling, an emotion that he was not to fond of in truth.

 

Riddick looked at the corpse on the floor, “Sorry beautiful. He’s mine, and I don’t share.”

 

The Commanders and wives were starting to get the hint as all of them looked in Vaako’s direction. Riddick didn’t care as he knew that Vaako’s attention was all on him, as it should, “You keep what you kill: So that means I keep you? Right?”

 

_It was clear for all to see that Lord Vaako was more than okay with being kept and no one was going to breathe a word against the top two warriors in the fleet. After all, none of them wished to enter the Underverse any sooner than they absolutely had to._

 

 


End file.
